


commander lannister

by jaimelanniser



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 02:47:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18562378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaimelanniser/pseuds/jaimelanniser
Summary: prompt: Sansa is the nerdy tech girl who has a brilliant mind and works for the Kingsguard. She wasn’t prepared to meet Commander Lannister.





	commander lannister

“You’re wanted at the Commander’s office.”

Sansa looked up from her laptop to stare at Shae in dumbstruck silence, as if she’d grown to heads. “Excuse me?”

“The Commander wants to see you, get your ass moving! He’s in one of his moods. I think something happened with the Admiral,” Shae told her as she took her seat at her desk leisurely, despite her urging for Sansa to book it.

“Wait, why does he want  _me?”_

It was Shae’s turn to stare. “Does it look like I know? He just asked for the redhead in tech. Obviously that’s you. Now go!”

Sansa didn’t need to be told twice – or well, three times – she grabbed her laptop and notepad and skirted out of the room, rushing past the crowds of the Kingsguard Headquarters towards the Commander’s office, heart beating fast. Why did Jaime Lannister need to see her? What could’ve happened? How was she to fix it? What if she couldn’t fix it? Why  _her?_

A hurried, “Come in,” followed her hesitant knock, and Sansa opened the door cautiously, peering around it at the man whose back was turned to her. “Um, excuse me, Commander Lannister? You asked to see me?”

The golden head of hair gave way for the handsome face of its owner, and Jaime Lannister appraised her with a raised eyebrow. “Yes. You’re the Stark girl, aren’t you?”

Sansa nodded, speechless.

“Well, come in, I won’t bite,” he encouraged her with a smirk, setting down the letter he’d been holding and taking a seat at his desk as he waved her in. Jaime waited patiently as she took a seat in front of him, laptop and notebook clutched to her chest. “I need your help. Some…  _sensitive_  information has been extricated from my personal computer. It’s obviously of the utmost importance to retrieve it.”

There was a pause, and it occurred to her that he expected her to agree. “Oh! Yes, of course. I understand.” No, she didn’t understand at all, but she had a good head on her shoulders and she wanted him to see that.

Jaime twirled a pen around between his fingers, assessing her. “What does your family think of you working here?”

Sansa blinked. “Sorry?”

“I think you heard me.” Another smirk.

Yes, but that didn’t make the question any less random. She felt her face flush. “This is an amazing opportunity, and they want me to apply myself in the best way that I can. This is where I can make great strides in my career. Uncle Robert was very keen on helping me get here.”

“One of Robert Baratheon’s many generosities,” Jaime responded in that same clipped tone that dripped sarcasm, all delivered with a dangerous smile. It occurred to her that she’d never seen it directed at her. It was simultaneously nerve-wrecking and thrilling. “And are you enjoying it?”

“Yes. Very much”

“I’m  _very_  pleased.” The pen went back into its holder and he turned his own computer around to face her. “You understand, I’m sure, the non-disclosure agreement you signed when you started your job?”

Seven Hells, what was she about to see in this man’s computer? Sansa avoided looking at him in the eye as she nodded. “Of course.”

Jaime nodded as well, and waved his hand at the computer as if saying  _go ahead,_ and stood up, leaning over the desk to stare at her for a moment. It made her mouth go dry. “I think it should also be clear to you that Robert securing a position for you here doesn’t mean it can’t be removed at a moment’s notice. After all, I do call the shots here.”

This incensed her. What cause had she given him to be treated in this way? She knew how to do her job; sensitive information was  _all_  they tackled here, and Commander or not, Jaime Lannister didn’t have to threaten her to get her to cooperate. “Yes, sir. I’m sure you secured this position on your own as well.”

The words were out of her mouth before she could stop them, and she froze on the spot, suddenly wary of the green eyes still trained on her. 

But then, he laughed and straightened up. “The link to the files is on my desktop. I need you to trace where they went. Preferably as soon as possible.”

Biting her tongue, Sansa nodded and grabbed the laptop as she too, stood up, moving to leave.

“Good luck, Stark.”


End file.
